Juggling Act Super Lana 38
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As Clark and Lana adjust to their son, Ryan, a new mystery develops around their friends. How will it affect them? Wait and see!
1. Lana's Balancing Act

Juggling Act (Super Lana 38)(Iguana Issues 1)

DJ Duncan

February 2008

Rating: T (Teen—language)

Notes: This is the first part of a crossover story between my Super Lana and Impossible Quartet series. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. All other characters are my original creations and are fictitious. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1

[Talon—Two Months following "Spring Delivery"

The Talon bustled with business on that mid-Spring afternoon. Classes at Smallville High had been more difficult than usual. In addition, the local farmers needed breaks from their planting and numerous other chores. Cash flowed through the tills of the café and flower shop.

In the midst of this scene, Lana surveyed the situation. In the month since her return, she felt better about herself and being able to contribute again albeit with fewer hours than before. She had to admit that she felt torn between her roles as co-manager and new mother. Accordingly, with Martha's help, she tried to balance the two priorities with mixed success. _I wish I could do more but even with Kryptonian stamina, there's only so much I can do!_

Miranda tapped her on the arm. "Lunch time, Boss."

Lana glanced at the clock. "Oh. Can you run the place for an hour?"

Her lieutenant quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry. Too much on my mind," Lana apologized before rushing off for the back room. After hanging up her apron, she took off in a super speed flash for the farm.

_I wish she'd learn to relax! _Miranda rubbed her temples, trying to relieve a headache. _Speaking of which, Miri, you might take your own advice! _She grabbed the coffee pot and made her way around the dining area.

[Kent Farm

Martha took an apple pie out of the oven and set it on a wire rack to cool. She had a productive morning and afternoon to that point around the house cleaning and baking despite the welcome diversion resting in his carrier on the counter. She smiled while checking on her baby grandson, Ryan. "You are so good for Grandma. You know that?"

He didn't respond as he was fast asleep.

She sipped on a cup of coffee and mused over the previous two months. Granted, she'd let her own work go ever so slightly. However, she knew that Lana needed some time at the Talon for her own good. Besides, if she could be the good grandmother, what was wrong with that? _Let Jonathan deal with it if he has to. I don't care. Clark's still stressing over Ryan. I know he's trying. He just needs to relax._

As she thought the words, she felt the breeze kick up and heard the door open. Turning, she saw Lana come to a halt right in front of Ryan. "Hi, Lana. How's the restaurant?"

"Busy as usual," the younger woman noted while carefully checking her sleeping son over. "You do really great with him, Mom. I wish I could do the same."

"You do, Lana. Give yourself some credit, okay?" Martha assured her.

As if feeling his mother's presence, Ryan opened his eyes.

"Had a good nap, did we?" Lana asked warmly while picking him up. "And how's Mommy's little guy doing today?" Feeling the telepathic need, she patted his back until he burped. "Better, huh? Are you being good for Grandma?"

"He's slept for most of the time since you left," Martha reported. "You might want to check his diaper though before you go back."

"Well, seems as if Grandma knows something, huh?" Lana asked her son. "Come on; let's feed and change you. Then Mommy can eat." She rocked him in her arms for a minute before taking him upstairs.

Martha admired the scene. _Lana's definitely taken to being a mother. I hope she can give herself time to adjust to everything._


	2. Clark Encounters the Iguana

Chapter 2 [Luthor Castle

Even as Lana and Martha enjoyed their break with Ryan, Clark sped to Lex's place on another errand for his mother. With the May Flower Show right around the corner in Metropolis, the flower beds at the farm and in April Dubois' storerooms overflowed ready for that affair. Consequently, Clark needed a sponsor—and went to the same source as he did every year. Besides, he wanted to see his friend and get a break from the farm's duties.

As he reached the door, he found Lex waiting for him.

"Good to see you, Clark. I was just going to have some coffee. Join me?" Lex greeted.

"Sounds great. Sorry it's been a while since the last visit but Lana and I have been really busy," Clark apologized.

"I can imagine between new fatherhood and everything your own father is having you work on. It's okay, Clark. I admire passion in making adjustments. I was actually planning to visit this weekend and check in on the little guy myself. How's Ryan anyhow?" Lex accepted as he led them into the study where the coffee pot was set up.

"Ryan's okay although he certainly needs a lot of stuff," Clark assessed.

"Babies do, Clark. That's the nature of the beast," Lex agreed as he handed his guest a cup.

"I'm following Lana's lead on this one. I'm grateful that Mom's got experience. Jor-El's been helpful too."

"It's great that everyone's chipping in," Lex declared.

"Try keeping them away," Clark replied wryly. "Still we're glad for the help."

"I know April Dubois feels the same way with her own twins," Lex indicated while taking a drink from his own coffee cup.

"I imagine she does. Still, Professor Dubois' been a parent before. He must know more than Lana and I do," Clark supposed.

"Not for much longer, Clark. He's still learning Angie and Cassie's personalities. Now he and April have the twins and add on his dealings with the Protector. It's not easy for him," Lex told his friend.

"But he seems so at peace with those kids," Clark doubted.

"He stresses over them, believe me. Experience never stops teaching us, Clark. Remember that," the billionaire continued. Then he walked behind the desk and sat down. "By the way, this isn't just a social call, is it?"

"Lex, business can wait a minute. I wanted to see you as my friend, all right?" Clark sighed, feeling exasperated.

"It's all right. April was talking about the flower show. I figure your mother wants a boost too, right?" Lex assured his friend. "I'll be delighted to help both of them. Chloe wanted me to chip in more than usual."

"She does? Lex, I…."

Lex smiled and shrugged. "My mother always admired beauty in its forms. She would've liked this patronage. Besides, she knew and worked with April when the latter was a teenager."

"The Talon mess?" Clark supposed.

"Right after it actually. Yes," Lex replied while rubbing his shoulder. He glanced at the portrait to the left of his desk.

"Lana and I both wish we could've met her," Clark revealed.

"She would've liked you both." Lex took a deep breath and shifted the conversation back to the friendly level. "Think your Mom would mind if Chloe and I stop by for a piece of pie this weekend and to see Ryan?"

"Lana and I would be disappointed if you didn't," Clark agreed with a grin for emphasis.

"See? With good vibes like those, how can we lose?" Lex supposed while looking at the papers on his desk.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, Clark. It's a display I'm planning with the National Museum." Lex opened the vault next to his desk to reveal a jade Iguana statuette. "This is the Kiroshi Iguana on loan from the Hiroshu Gallery in Tokyo. Rumor has it that it has unique qualities."

"How'd you get it?" Clark asked while eyeballing the artifact.

"The gallery in Denver's getting its security together. Meantime Agents Petersen and Singleton figured this was the most secure place between my own security and Jasmine staying right down the hall. It'll be there tomorrow." Lex shut the vault again. "Not soon enough for me."

"Meaning what?" Clark asked, feeling nervous about the artifact for some reason.

"Relax, Clark. The agents will be staying here tonight. Besides, I have you and Lana if need be, right?" Lex supposed while refilling their cups. "Now let's get to your mother's order."

Clark nodded although he wasn't entirely convinced. For some reason, the Iguana's energy strummed the Kryptonian mind link—and he knew Jor-El would be interested in that event. He resolved to keep an eye on things as much as he could.


	3. Late Night Visit

Chapter 3 [That night—Western Kansas Technical College

Dave sat in his office while inputting grades from his students' blue books into a computer spreadsheet. He shook his head at the less than stellar grades on them, having offered extra office hours and/or tutoring help to the classes with little effect. _I wish they'd understand that without the elbow grease, they won't get what they need. _He tapped his pen on the desk and mused over the class roster. Alicia, Pete and Samantha proved the exception to their classmates' example, pulling a high B average and bordering on A's for the class to that point. _They're doing well at least. _He looked at his watch with greater disappointment.

The student appointment he was waiting for was an hour late with no call or email: an official blow off if there was one.

_That's long enough to wait. April needs me back in Smallville. _He slid his note cards and a couple of texts into the satchel on his desk and powered down his computer. Even if his students didn't appreciate him, he knew four kids and a loving wife who would.

As he put his coat on, there was a knock at the door. "Yes? If you're here for the appointment, I'm sorry. We can reschedule…."

"It is not for an appointment. Forgive me, _Dubois Sama_, correct?" a lanky Asian man inquired while hustling inside of the office.

"That's correct," Dave agreed while setting his satchel down carefully and eyeing his visitor. He felt there was more to the other than what was readily apparent. "What can I do for you, Mr….?"

"Forgive me. I am Martin Kogimoto. I bear a warning for your friend, Alexander Luthor. Beware of the Ming T'sai," Kogimoto replied.

"Ming T 'sai?" Dave asked. "Is that a solo enemy or a group or what?"

"The Iguana is in danger, Professor. The Ming T'sai seeks its power. Their leader is one who has walked the Earth for centuries. While his current name is not known to me, the scrolls have indicated that you have faced him before." Kogimoto leaned against the doorframe while glancing out into the hall every few seconds. Then he took out a white card and dropped it on the floor.

"An unknown that I've faced before. That really narrows down the list, Mr. Kogimoto," Dave groused almost sarcastically.

"Ask _Miri Chan _for her advice. That is all," Kogimoto concluded before rushing off.

"Miri? What would she know? HEY! WHAT THE HELL? COME BACK HERE!" Dave bellowed while heading off in pursuit. Unfortunately, the man had disappeared both from sight and psychic sweeps. "Damn it!"

["Ah've got nothin'!" the Protector growled inside of his head. ["He touches Miri, we whup his ass!"

"Right," Dave agreed tersely while stalking back into the office. He noticed the dropped card and picked it up. Looking at it, he saw a stylized lion rampant in a late medieval Chinese design. "Great. Another damn puzzle." He stuck the card in his pocket and turned out the lights.

Not for the last time did he wish he could teleport like his counterpart or the Protector. Still he could burn rubber…and he'd have to live with that for the night.


	4. Discussions

Chapter 4 [An hour later

[Kent Farm

Lana finished changing Ryan and making sure he was settled. Having done so, she watched him sleep soundly with a smile on her face.

_You are doing quite well with him, _Jor-El complimented while appearing at her side.

["Thanks. I'm trying to balance everything. I know Clark worries about doing more," she replied while tucking the blanket around Ryan.

_Kal-El is being Kal-El, Lana. He worries about everything. Still I appreciate his desire to be more watchful than he has been in the past. That will be vital. _

She eyed her father-in-law's spirit knowingly. ["Jor-El, is there something we need to know about?"

_Your friend, Alexander Luthor, has an item in his possession which needs guarding. Kal-El knows what it is. An ancient evil rises to take the item, _Jor-El advised.

["Another one?" she asked exasperatedly. ["Can't we have some peace?"

_That, unfortunately, is not your role, Lana. The item bears some Kryptonian power. We must watch it carefully. _With that, Jor-El vanished.

_Terrific. Another crisis brewing—as if we don't have enough to worry about! _She checked Ryan one last time before heading into the next room where Clark was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. She slid into bed. "Ryan's set and happy."

"That's good," he agreed. "Felt Jor-El there. I suppose we passed inspection for tonight?"

"Jor-El's okay with how things are going so far, Clark," she replied before snuggling closely to him. "How did your visit with Lex go this afternoon?"

"He's okay. Chloe talked him into a bigger donation for the flower show. Mom and Mrs. Dubois are both going to benefit from it," he reported. "Leave it to Chloe huh?"

"Our friends do keep an eye on us, don't they?" she supposed.

Noting his wife's scrunched eyebrows, he asked, "Lana, what's wrong?"

"Jor-El told me about something that Lex has. The item has Kryptonian ties?" she revealed.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. It's a jade iguana statuette on loan from Japan for the National Museum in Denver. Lex showed it to me this afternoon. It was weird. It was almost like it was on a telepathic link with me."

"Jor-El must have sensed it through you. Maybe that would explain the buzzing in my head this afternoon too." She shook her head. "We need to keep an eye on that thing, Clark."

"On top of everything else? Lana, that's an hour run each way. Can we afford to be away?"

"We really don't have a choice, Clark. We can help each other with Ryan. I'm sure Mom and Dad will understand," she indicated.

"That reminds me," he told her. "I'd like to help out more with Ryan. I know I've been helping too much outside and you've been running yourself ragged between the Talon and here."

"You're a big help in more ways than you know, Clark," she reassured him. "Still, maybe you could check on him in the middle of the day? That way, he'd have both of us and that would spare Mom a little."

He nodded and kissed her. "I can do that. Thanks."

"You're welcome. See? You've got the instincts, Clark. Just go with them," she noted while adding a kiss for emphasis.

At that moment, they heard the telltale telepathic cry.

"Speaking of which, I'll take a turn," Clark agreed while getting up and heading for their son's room.

_At least he wants to contribute. _She reclined back into bed and waited just in case he needed help.

[Dubois Apartment

As with Clark, Dave and April sat in their front room with their twins soothing them to sleep and making sure they were content.

"Did everything go okay in Dodge?" she wondered, knowing from his overly serious expression that something had happened.

"The students don't know a good thing when they have it. Other than Pete, Alicia and Samantha, they didn't do that well on the last paper or test," he sighed. "I've offered all sorts of help but they won't take it." He felt the white lion card in his pocket but wasn't about to tell her about that. "A student blew me off tonight. I waited an hour before coming back here." He bounced Colin gently in his arms. "I wasn't going to keep my family waiting any longer."

"And we appreciate it," she told him warmly while rocking Peggy gently. "Lex agreed to sponsor me and Martha in the flower show next month."

"Well that's great! I know you're looking forward to that. You know you're up against it where she's concerned," he mentioned.

"I'll rise to the challenge somehow, Dave," she assured him. "Meantime, you are going to take Angie and Cassie, right?"

"Are you kidding? It's going to be our special day together. As if I'd miss a day with them like that," he protested mildly. Then he felt Miranda's presence downstairs. "I'm going to check on Miri. Be right back." He placed Colin back in the crib and then kissed his wife's cheek before heading toward the door.

After he left, she shook her head. _What's eating you, Dave? What aren't you telling me?_

[Talon

Meantime, Miranda had come out of the back room where she had done the drop of the day's receipts into the safe and checked the books in preparation for the next day's meeting with Lex. _I wish Lana weren't so split between here and Ryan. _She sighed, realizing how selfish that sounded but knew they could've used more help after she left. _I really need to talk to Lex about getting more help for here._

She rubbed her head, feeling yet another headache rip through her skull. For the past week, she'd been dealing with them. Strangely, they appeared at that point since she hadn't had one in five years. _Can it be him trying to contact me? _

At that moment, she heard a voice call to her. _Miri Chan?_

"Master?" she replied while looking around. Hearing nothing else, she tried to understand why she was going through that stuff at that point. Hearing a creak on the staircase, she wheeled around to see her uncle descending the stairs. "Oh. Uncle Dave. Sorry, you startled me."

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "Are you okay, Miri?"

"Sure. You know me. I'm tough as nails," she deadpanned.

"You've been dealing with migranes though. I've felt them through our link," he indicated. "You should let Lana know you need a break once in a while."

"She's got enough to deal with," she declined.

"Either you do or I'll go to Lex," he informed her firmly; his tone set in a decisive way.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he would do exactly that. "Fine. I'll take it easier."

"Take a seat, Miri-Ma," he insisted while pointing to the booth. "I need to ask you something. Is there anyone who would be trying to contact you telepathically other than the Kryptonian connection, me or your Aunt Karen?"

"Why do you ask?" she queried.

"I've been feeling the vibes and I just felt it upstairs. Then you called out to some 'master' guy just now. It's topping off a weird night for the Protector and me," he explained. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?" she asked. "Uncle Dave, sorry but I'm not really in the mood to be playing twenty questions right now. What happened tonight?"

"Fair enough. After class, I had a visitor tonight in my office. Keep this between us, all right?" he indicated. "He warned me about some Asian group called the Ming T 'sai. He said that Lex's display item was in danger from them."

"The Ming T 'sai? Uncle Dave, you need to let the agents know immediately!" she insisted.

"You know of them then?" he supposed while folding his arms across his chest.

"They're only the biggest Asian crime cartel. Arighatto had dealings with them. Why are you asking me about them now?" she queried. "Who showed up at your office?"

"Ever hear of a man named Martin Kogimoto? He gave me this and asked me to ask you about it," he continued while producing the lion card and setting it on the table in front of her.

She nodded, remembering the older student from her training in Japan. "He and I were at the boarding school together in Japan." Even with a cursory glance, she recognized the symbol. "This is the Ming T 'sai's calling card all right. I'll say it again. You need to warn Lex and the agents."

He nodded while taking out his cell phone and dialing Lex's number.

"Lex Luthor," Lex answered.

"Lex, it's Dave Dubois. Are Steve and Garth there?" Dave wondered.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes. Why?" the billionaire replied.

"You've got a major crime cartel targeting an iguana statuette in your safe, Lex. I had a visitor at my office earlier today warning me about them. Miranda just confirmed the icon on the calling card," the medievalist told him.

"I'll definitely let them know. Are you and Miranda okay?"

"I'm pissed that the guy played kiss and tell with me. Apparently, this cartel's headed by some guy only I supposedly know about and have danced with in the past. That really limits the list," Dave recounted.

"Yeah to like ten million. Okay, I'll let the agents know. Anything else?" Lex inquired.

"One more thing. Lex, Miranda's been working herself too hard here," Dave reported.

"Uncle Dave!" she protested.

"I know," Lex agreed. "I'm trying to get more waitresses."

"Please see to it. I don't want her keeling over because she's too stubborn to quit," he requested.

"Like a certain someone we both know? Sounds like a genetic issue," Lex cracked.

"You're really funny, Lex. I'm just making sure that Lana and everyone else has coverage. I'll ask Alicia if she wants a permanent job when I see her in class on Friday," Dave retorted.

"That's a good idea. I'll see what we can find around here. Thanks for the warning. I'll pass the word to Jasmine. Maybe her international connections can dig something up. Any chance that Little Brother can keep an eye on things?" Lex supposed.

"Try telling him not to. Okay. Thanks again. Talk to you soon," Dave concluded before hanging up. "Okay. He knows."

"This group's like a bigger version of the Black Hand, Uncle Dave. I hope that Uncle Garth can be ready for them," Miranda informed him.

"He and Steve had better be. Meantime, Miri, I'd appreciate it if you took better care of yourself, all right? I know it may seem all draconian on my part but I care about you," he advised firmly.

"I know. A girl's gotta have her cheering section, right?" She rubbed his shoulder. "How about we go let Auntie April know everything's okay so she doesn't worry either."

"_Touché," _he conceded as they got up and headed back toward the stairs.


	5. Iguana's Implications

Conclusion [Two Nights Later

[Kent Farm

As promised, Lex and Chloe stopped by the farm for their check in with Clark, Lana and Ryan. While enjoying Martha's usual spread for company, they also caught up on things and relaxed—at least for the moment.

"We appreciate the help, Lex," Jonathan had to admit.

"My pleasure, Mr. Kent. Friends help friends, right?" Lex assured the group while savoring a cup of coffee. "It's going to be quite a show. I appreciate seeing our favorite kid here."

"We all have admittedly been too busy lately," Lana conceded while looking down at her precious bundle. "Thanks for hiring the extra help so quickly."

"Thank Dave for that one. Alicia and Samantha both wanted regular jobs. Given how they helped us before, you think I was going to say no to them?" Lex supposed.

"I guess not. It's great to have friends watching each other's backs. Speaking of which, how's the exhibit?" Clark pointed out both for himself and Jor-El.

"It's all set up. I saw the iguana safely behind glass yesterday myself. The agents are keeping an eye on things. By the way, I did some research on it. You know it was forged from a meteor?" Lex reported.

"Really?" Martha queried while looking at Clark and Lana. _No wonder Jor-El has the interest in it that he does!_

[National Gallery—Denver, CO

Steve and Garth walked the perimeter of the Koroshi Iguana exhibit, eyeballing the security procedures as they had for the previous two days. With Dave and Miranda's warning in hand, they'd had Clark and Lana rush the statuette up there themselves while Alicia had teleported them up there.

"Everything's secure," Garth supposed while getting off his walkie talkie. "Hopefully the other agency will be ready by tomorrow."

Steve nodded. "Let's hope that everything stays this quiet once the exhibit opens this weekend."

"You and me both." Garth shuddered, running down the list of Dave's known adversaries over the previous twenty years. "I don't want to see what comes up against us now."

"Whatever it is, forewarned is forearmed," Steve commented while cocking his pistol and scanning the darkness again.

Unbeknownst to the two agents, a light flickered at the base of the statuette's case.

Meantime a mysterious ninja squatted high above their position on the glass overlooking the exhibit. His eyes narrowed while hearing the words through the bug's transmitter. _ Forewarned is forearmed is it? Gaijin fools! _His hands glowed with a brilliant shade of magenta against the moonwashed nightscape.

"Yeah it is, Buttwipe. Beat it," the Protector's Image self growled while appearing next to the intruder. It made its own "hands" glow blood red. "Make mah day."

The ninja scout's eyes narrowed. While he had seen the Supreme One's reports on Dubois and the latter's inner demon child, he'd hoped to have the statuette in hand before facing the creature. He feinted with a kick.

The foot passed harmlessly through the Image.

"Stoopid!" The Protector uncorked a double barreled psychic blast knocking the ninja off the roof and onto the porch below.

Unfortunately, as he was cornered, the intruder marshaled the nearby statuette's aura. "This is the beginning, Demon!" With that, it vanished.

"DAMMIT!" The Image bellowed in rage before seeing another white lion card on the pavement. "Big Bro's gonna be pissed!" It made the card float off of the ground before vanishing into the moonlight and leaving the duo below none the wiser to the duel that had just happened.

Let the exhibit and the games begin….as friends old and new will team up against this threat.

THE END (for now)

(The next part, "Connecting the Dots" will appear either tomorrow or the next day in the "Kim Possible" section. Meantime, please r & r! Thanks for your interest!)


End file.
